


Like Cherry Blossoms

by Quartise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotion centric, First Kiss, M/M, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartise/pseuds/Quartise
Summary: Love is made of so much more than physical touches.But also, of those.





	Like Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> Welcome to this little drabble, I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> /
> 
> For Mon, who used her best pout when I wrote broken-hearted Johnny for her.  
> Here you go, sweet pea.  
> This one is for you.

‘I’ve been waiting for a long time’, Taeil mutters, eyes closed, leaning into Johnny’s touch. His skin is aflame.

Delicately Johnny’s thumb traces over Taeil’s jaw, his eyes filled to the brim with adoration, and a glint, the curious kind, the kind that soares into the sky looking for the limit.

It took them too long.

Too long to finally find to each other, but now that they did, they are not going to let go, not let their grip on each other loosen, afraid to lose what they just found.

Many things have yet to be explored, their journey only having started. It feels like cherry blossoms in spring. Beautiful, fleeting, but recurring, time after time, year after year.

Johnny’s thumb tentatively touches Taeil’s lips, asking, begging, their borders yet to be broken, run through.

The other opens his eyes on reflex, and is now staring into honey gold. Before he can drown in the pools of honey, his own hand comes up to slide over the other’s, cautiously prying the warm hand from his flushed face.

For the fraction of a second Johnny looks hurt, confused, irritated, but as quickly as these emotions wash over him as fast they leave as well.

He is ready to wait, be patient, not to rush. Because this is so much more than just a touch. More that is worth to work for.

His mind races for a couple moments only, because Taeil intertwined their fingers tight while not breaking eye contact.

And suddenly, his face is coming closer, the distance getting smaller, the proximity nearly unbearable, both aching to touch, be touched.

And just like that, with one breath and a tilt of his head, their lips meet for the first time, tension flooding both their bodies, anxiety of doing the wrong thing all too present.

But the sensation. The sensation of slowly registering a touch you have been yearning for a long time is currently happening.

Nothing could stop them now.

They stay still, sharing breaths, not daring to move.

Johnny has always had a tendency to impulsivity, and this time is no exception.

With a held breath he slightly opens his mouth and Taeil, a reactive person by nature, immediately reciprocates, and all of a sudden they’re kissing.

Slow, velvety and with much caution and hesitation, which quickly fade though because they have been longing, imagining only for all this time.

The sensations take over their minds, their only focus the meeting of skin.

Forgetting how to breathe, Taeil deepens the kiss, and Johnny is all too eager to comply.

There is no such thing as a feeling for time, and when they part, it is because Johnny made their teeth clash and both have to laugh, at themselves and just in pure joy, absolute contempt engulfing them like soft cushions.

‘I can’t believe’, sucked in breath, ‘we waited this long to do this.’

Johnny threads his hands through his now slightly messy hair in an attempt to comprehend what happened in the past hour.

Taeil’s breathing is just as ragged when he replies.

‘Wow.’

‘Wow?’

‘W o w.’

‘Is that all you have to say?’, Johnny giggles upon seeing Taeil’s excited state, but it soon vanishes as something dark takes over the other’s eyes, sending a shiver down his spine.

‘Yeah’, is all he hears before Taeil locks their lips again, breathing still unstable but he doesn’t mind.

Oh, he really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments make me feel all fuzzy inside >.<
> 
> Hit me up to talk to me about anything!
> 
> Twitter: @jenoberries  
> cc: oO0quartiseO0o


End file.
